beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Delta Triangle: Chapter 2
Boston looked different then New York, Carmer’s home city. Carmer stuffed his luggage into the trunk of his Grandfather’s blue Honda. He took his Beyblade’s Facebolt, launcher, and Beytool out of his backpack and stuffed this in the backseat. Then he took his place in the front seat, Beyblade and items in hand. His Grandfather slowly pulled out of the parking spot and drove down the lane. He stopped quickly to let someone go by. “Busy today, eh son?” He asked. Carmer was silent as he studied the Facebolt in his hand. It showed the Eagle symbol in black with orange flames behind it. This was all on a yellow Facebolt. When he didn’t answer, his Grandfather looked at him. He saw the Facebolt between his grandson’s fingers and asked, “What you got there, sonny?” Carmer replied, “It’s the Facebolt from my Beyblade.” “Where’s the Bey?” His Grandfather asked. “It was destroyed in battle at the airport. Some guy named Phoenix destroyed it.” “Phoenix, eh?” Grandfather replied, looking into space. Carmer looked at him. “Do you know him?” He asked. “I think I might have seen him once or twice in my life time but didn’t really see him as any threat.” Carmer looked at him again, this time suspiciously. His grandfather knew more than he was telling. Carmer shrugged it off and stuck to studying the Facebolt. “Grandfather, how do you know what Beyblades are?” He suddenly asked when he realized a few of the things his Grandfather had said. “I have my ways.” Carmer realized that he would learn a lot more about his Grandfather on this vacation then he ever had known before. He would have to listen to everything that was told to him as if it were in code. a He stared at the ceiling as he tried to go to sleep. He kept thinking of a few of the things his Grandfather had told him. It was hard to go to sleep. His throat burned. He hadn’t had a drink since he was at the airport. He should of asked where to get the water. He then had an idea. He quietly rose from his bed and snuck down the stairs. He could hear his Grandfather’s loud snoring. One step made a loud creak as he stepped on it. There was a pause in his Grandfather’s snoring and Carmer gulped. Then he heard the sound again. Whew! He went into the refrigerator and grabbed a gallon of water. He poured himself a glass and gulped it down. After two or three more cupfuls, he made his way out of the kitchen. Then he saw the a lamp was on in the living room. He went there to turn it off but paused quickly. There on the side table was a magazine titled: BEYBLADE ASSOCIATION NEWS. He grabbed it, turned off the light, and safely made it into his bed without his Grandfather hearing him. He looked at the magazine. On the front cover was a japanese looking boy launching a Beyblade. Carmer read the caption. Gingka Hagane and his Storm Pegasus 105RF rise to the top of the level of Beyblading and beat the notorious Dark Nebula. Some Beyblader who everyone admires, Carmer thought as he rolled his eyes. He opened the cover and looked at a few articles. One showed Storm Pegasus 105RF. Carmer read about this Bey. This would be easy to beat, he thought. Then an article caught his eye. The Boston Beyblade Championships so far has about one hundred kids signed up and training with there Beys. If you would like to join, go to this address and sign up your Bey! Carmer leaped at the thought of battling other Beybladers. There was one problem. He had no Beyblade. He sighed as his eyes began to blink shut. He would have to deal with that problem when he woke up. He quickly fell asleep. a He silently chewed the breakfast that was in his mouth. He kept trying to think of the question deep in his mind. Why would Grandfather have a Beyblade magazine? He knew he would have to ask him sooner or later. Maybe now was the time. “Grandfather,” he began, “last night I came down to get a drink and found this on the table.” He held up the Beyblade magazine and his Grandfather’s face turned pink. “That, my son, is a subscription magazine that comes for free each month. I never even open them.” Carmer opened up the magazine and showed it to his Grandfather. A form for a subscription to the magazine was filled out with his Grandfather’s name and everything. “Alright, Carmer. You got me. I should tell you everything.” He got up from his chair and went into another room. He returned and sat back down in his chair. Carmer saw how his fist was clenched over something. He opened it up and Carmer saw a Beyblade resting on his Grandfather’s palm. Carmer saw the Destroyer Facebolt and Energy Ring and the Cyber Fusion Wheel. “This is Cyber Destroyer CH120WD. This is now going to be put into your hands as your Beyblade. Now about Flame Eagle. Phoenix was hired by me to get that Bey out of the way. He needed to be. Now Carmer, this might sound like a hard job, but the world will come to an end if you don’t try to save it.” “What do you mean?” Carmer asked. “The Delta Triangle. I have been for years trying to find the other five Bladers. Now I pass the responsibility to you.” “The what Triangle?” He asked. “The Delta Triangle. A group of six Beybladers who have the key to stopping a great evil that is trying to take over out world. The six Bladers have the elemental powers of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Space, and another unknown element. Now I was given this Cyber Destroyer from my father to find the other five. This is the Space Bey. I have given you the responsibility to find the other five.” “What did you mean by the ‘unknown element’, Grandfather?” Carmer asked. “It is an element that has yet to be revealed. I still have not found what it is.” “Why didn’t you pass Destroyer down to Father?” Carmer asked. His Grandfather sighed. “I wish I could have. He wouldn’t take it. He didn’t want the trouble of finding the other five.” Then he whipped another Beyblade out. “Ready to train for the Boston Beyblade Championships?” “Oh yeah!” a “3, 2, 1, Let it rip!” They both cried. “Go Cyber Destroyer CH120WD!” Carmer cried. “Counter Leone 145D, Rise and attack!” His Grandfather cried. Carmer looked at the launcher he had launched Cyber Destroyer with. It was originally yellow and orange with a black grip. Now it was navy blue, violet, with indigo grips. “How did that happen?” He asked. His voice was drowned out by the clanging of the Beys. “Counter mode!” Carmer yelled. Cyber Destroyer stopped spinning, the Energy ring switched positions, and then the battle top began spinning again. Now there was a difference in Destroyer’s performance. “King-Lion Destroy Slam!” His Grandfather yelled. Counter Leone rewinded its spinning and then began again. It slammed into Cyber Destroyer and slammed him out of the stadium. “Knock out!” Grandfather yelled. They grabbed there Beys and wound them on the launcher. “3, 2, 1, Let it rip!” They said. “Go Cyber Destroyer CH120WD!” Carmer cried. “Counter Leone 145D, Rise and attack!” His Grandfather cried. Again the Beys began hitting each other. “Lion-Gale Force Wall!” Grandfather calmly said. A wall appeared and separated the two Beys. Then Counter Leone slammed it into Cyber Destroyer. “Knock Out!” Grandfather cried. Last round, Carmer said in his mind. “3, 2, 1, Let it rip!” They said. “Go Cyber Destroyer CH120WD!” Carmer yelled. “Counter Leone 145D, Rise and attack!” His Grandfather cried for the third time. “King-Lion Destroy Slam!” His Grandfather yelled. Counter Leone rewinded its spinning and then began again. It slammed into Cyber Destroyer but this time he stayed inside the stadium. Carmer saw how Destroyer was starting to wobble. He knew what to do. “Dark Saber!” Carmer said. This steadied Destroyer and made small beams of light hit his opponent’s Bey. “Lion-Gale Force-” His Grandfather began when he was interrupted. “Destroy Delta Force!” Carmer yelled. Cyber Destroyer began to violently spin. Black matter erupted from inside Destroyer and surrounded the stadium. Lightning streamed down and struck at the stadium. Carmer and his Grandfather covered their eyes. As the blackness lifted, they both saw that Cyber Destroyer was steadily spinning while Counter Leone was toppled on his side. “After all these years, I never knew how to do that. I knew you were the one who was chosen to be the bearer of Cyber Destroyer.” He patted his grandson on the back and began to prepare hamburgers for dinner. I’m ready for the Boston Beyblade Championships, he thought. Category:The Delta Triangle